True Meaning Of Friendship
by lovesbones
Summary: Brennan needs a friend, and Angela is there for her, as always. My take on the extent of their friendship, and how sweet they are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (they belong to Hart Hanson, Fox, etc), just the situation! **

She walked down the darkened corridor, noting the only light glowing through Dr. Temperance Brennan's office. She sighed, picking up her pace as she headed to the office, Tempe shouldn't be at work yet, let alone staying late once again. She got to the door and leant against the door jamb, folding her arms across her chest and adopting her concerned but annoyed face. Angela gazed at her best friend, who was staring intently at her computer screen. The light from the screen highlighted her strong jaw, throwing light on the deep purple bruises that littered the doctor's face and neck. Immediately Angela softened her gaze at the look on her friends face. She had never seen Brennan look so dejected, "Hey sweetie" she called gently, taking a step into the room, "time to go home, okay."

Temperance Brennan looked up, her face immediately changing, trying to hide the wounded, vulnerable side from the raven haired artist, but Angela knew her better than anyone, and could see the pain through the closed off expression. Still, she said nothing, understanding that Tempe needed her walls to hide behind. Angela moved deeper into the office, willing this to be an easy battle tonight. Getting Brennan home could take up to half an hour, as the forensic anthropologist was such a stubborn work-a-holic; but tonight Angela was digging her heels in. Tempe needed rest, so she was going home.

Brennan watched her best friend stride purposely towards the coat rack, a determined look on her face. Tempe shrugged off the feeling of mild annoyance at someone else trying to dictate her schedule, and instead concentrated on the warm feeling in her chest at the thought that the dark haired woman cared about her so. They were complete opposites, Brennan a socially challenged genius with a stubborn nature and a logical head; Angela a lawdy artist, carefree and the ultimate social butterfly, ruled by her heart. But somehow their friendship worked, they complimented each other and Tempe Brennan thanked the gods (not that she believed in them) that Angela had taken the time to pursue the friendship, for now she would be lost without the tall, Eurasian woman who 

had created a hole in her carefully constructed walls. She sighed, for once an argument about work not on her lips, and turned to shut down her computer.

Angela raised her eyebrows at this passive Brennan, knowing she was still suffering in this one act. She picked up the slightly taller woman's coat and moved round the desk to help her put it on. She ran her hands down the other woman's arms lightly, conscious of the bruises under her touch. "You look tired Bren, did you even sleep last night?" she murmured, concern lacing her voice.

Brennan tried to be convincing in her answer, but Angela knew she was lying and tutted reprimandingly, linking arms with the anthropologist and pulling her towards the door. She flicked off the light and led her best friend out of the Jeffersonian and to her own car. Brennan frowned at the artist as she ushered her into the passenger side of Angela's car. "Angela, I don't need you to drive me home" she argued as the other woman shut the door and moved to the drivers seat.

As she slid into the car and buckled her seat belt she turned to face her friend. "Yes you do sweetie. And I need to take you home; so for the sake of less argument let's say that you are doing this as a favour for me. Okay Bren?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, allowing a yawn to overwhelm her. She settled into the chair, ignoring Angela's satisfied grin, allowing the heat and movement of the car to relax her for the first time in days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on chapter one, bet as a refresh, I don't own these characters!**

Angela pulled into her apartment blocks car park and killed the engine. She glanced to her right, a gentle smile lighting her face as she gazed at the sleeping Brennan. Her head had fallen to one side, auburn hair falling over her face, showing pale skin through the gaps. Her brow was slightly furrowed, as if concentrating even in slumber. Angela leant across and brushed an errant strand of soft hair from her face, tucking it behind an ear, tracing her fingers lightly over the marks on her beautiful face. She sighed as Brennan flinched under her touch, the bruises still painful, a week after her ordeal. Just seeing the colour on the usually pale face made the artists blood boil. She was glad that the case was over, the men who hurt her friend behind bars. She wondered where the anger came from, it was so powerful as she moved to undo her seatbelt, softly waking her best friend; the anger receding as coral blue met chocolate brown and a smile graced Brennan's lips. "Hey sweetie" she said softly "I want to make sure you eat something, so it's sleep over at mine Bren."

She smiled back at the slightly older woman, waiting for the argument that was sure to follow. But Brennan only lowered her gaze, uttering a response Angela couldn't quite catch. She leant closer, till the air around her smelt like cherries and vanilla, a solely Brennan smell. "What was that Bren?" she enquired, her breath sweeping across the other woman's cheek.

"Thank you Ange" she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I need this."

The quiet admission shocked Angela. Here was strong willed, independent Brennan showing her need for reliance upon another human being. She knew how much this admission must have cost her friend, so she reached across and squeezed a pale hand between her own and nodded encouragingly at her favourite anthropologist. "I know you do sweetie, and that's okay. One night of being looked after, relax yourself and ease my own mind. And I promise, I won't tell a soul."

She flashed Brennan a cheeky grin that reminded Brennan of Booth, causing her to lift her head to look her best friend in the eye; tears brimming, but kept at bay. Her gaze told Angela all she needed to know as the other woman wrapped her in a hug that made Angela's heart glow. She broke away, getting out of the car and walking round to Brennan's side to open the door for her. She grinned 

again and held out her hand, causing a blush to rise in Brennan's cheeks. She took the artists arm and stepped out into the night air.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER on chapter one**

Brennan followed Angela up to her studio apartment, yawning widely. The artist caught sight of this out the corner of her eye and suppressed a grin. She unlocked her front door and ushered Brennan inside, switching on the lights as she went. She didn't care about the mess, Tempe had been here before and after all she was an artist, mess became creation in her eyes. She moved to the kitchen, dumping her bag on the table and opening the fridge. "No takeaway tonight Bren" she called out, "good wholesome food for you."

She leant back, her eyes searching out her best friend, spotting her taking in the new artwork that littered the open space. She moved to Tempe, and gazed at the painting the other woman had stopped at. It was dark, but the marks of light colours on the canvas stood out, the features of Brennan's own face while she stared intently at the bones in front of her were obvious. She smiled, this was one of her favourite pieces, only recently finished, and she watched as Tempe took it in, her face unreadable. "Do you like it?" she finally asked, beginning to worry her friend didn't like the painting.

Brennan was drawn out of her own thoughts at the sound of Angela's voice. She had stopped at a painting she recognised as her best friends handiwork, but it had taken her another few moments to recognise the woman in it as herself. The artist's view of her was so poignant it took her breath away. She had captured the strong determination in her gaze, and had shown her as beautiful, with precise strokes. The colours complimented and contrasted, mixing the hard lines with soft curves that portrayed the love and friendship that Angela felt, the care taken obvious in the presentation of the piece. "Ange," she gasped, "it's amazing. I can't believe it's me though, I look, you made me look beautiful."

The awe was obvious in the scientist's voice and it lifted Angela's heart. She wrapped Tempe up in a gentle hug from behind and whispered in her ear "I didn't do anything but paint the truth sweetie, that's all you. You are beautiful."

Brennan couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her back and missed the contact as Angela moved away and into the bathroom. She heard the taps go on and wondered what the raven haired woman was doing. She soon smelt lavender and coconut, and she worked out Angela was running a bath. She moved to sit on the sofa, the need to relax running through her aching muscles, but was surprised by Angela calling her name. With a weary sigh she walked over to the open bathroom door, leaning against the door jamb to stare at the slightly younger woman. Angela had her back to the door and was just turning off the taps of a wonderfully smelling bath, filled with steaming hot water and a mound of bubbles. Candles created a softly lit atmosphere and Angela sorted out the final touches by turning on a wall mounted CD player, so the gentle music of Enya filled the room; and placed a large fluffy white towel on the radiator. She turned and shouted again, starting as she saw Tempe in the doorway. "Ah, you did hear me. Right, strip."

Off a raised eyebrow Angela continued, "I'm going to go cook something, and you are going to get into this nice relaxing bath. The water isn't too hot, and the towel will be warm for you. I'll call you about 5 minutes before I dish up. Any questions?"

Brennan stared in wonder at the bathroom, Angela had done all this for her, and was going to cook a meal after; she had never had someone look after her so well since her parents had disappeared. Emotions flooded through her and she nodded in response, words failing her. Angela left, gently brushing Brennan's arm on the way past, pulling the door shut behind her; leaving Tempe to her bath and her thoughts. She removed her clothes, folding them and placing them on the toilet seat before sinking into the warm water. Within minutes she could feel her aching muscles start to relax and once again couldn't believe her luck at having Angela as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry, life got in the way; I intended to have this finished by now. I think there is only one more chapter after this. Thanks to all those who have read, and even more thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the rest. x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. **

She wondered to herself what Angela would cook, ignoring her surprise at the revelation that the artist could cook. Soon she smelt the delicious scent of one of her favourite meals, roast chicken. She felt soothed and safe, and made a mental note to draw her own baths more often; this was the most relaxed she could remember feeling in ages. A sudden knock broke her revere. "Sweetie" she heard the faint call from outside the door, "Can I come in?"

Brennan slid down a bit further in the bath, thankful that there were still plenty of bubbles to cover herself, but surprised by the small part of her that wouldn't have minded if there hadn't have been. Happy she was hidden she replied "Sure."

Tentatively Angela pushed open the bathroom door, ignoring the quickening of her pulse rate at the thought of her friend wet and naked only a few feet away. Relief and something akin to disappointment went through her as she realised Brennan had slid into the bubbles, so that only pale shoulders, marred with the odd splash of purple could be seen. Realising she was staring at the smooth expanse of skin she glance up at the expectant expression on the other woman's face. Right, she had come in for a reason; she berated herself, annoyed that she had been so easily distracted. "I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes, so I brought you some." She indicated the checked sleep trousers and baby blue tee in her arms.

Realising why Angela was there Brennan immediately smiled, delight twinkling in her eyes at her friends thoughtfulness. She watched as the artist places the clothes next to the towel so they would be warm. "Thank you Ange" she said softly, her gaze following the woman out of the door, the soft smile never leaving her face.

Another 15 minutes r so passed and Brennan felt her head begin to nod, and was contemplating pulling her tired muscles from the delicious heat of the bath when she heard Angela call out "5 minute warning Bren."

Seeing the decision made for her she sighed and slowly exited the bath, hurrying to wrap the warm towel round her. She hated seeing the ugly marks all across her body from the past few weeks, and she dried quickly before turning to the pyjamas. As she slipped into them she couldn't have helped the smile that crossed her face even if she had wanted to. More so than the bath, the smell of Angela that was ingrained into the clothes and the very air she breathed soothed her bruised body and battered soul.

Angela was just dishing up as she heard Brennan pad into the room, and glanced up to give the other woman an encouraging smile. The sight of her friend dressed in her own clothes, wet hair tied back in a loose ponytail, took the artists breath away. She looked so natural, so beautiful. "Feeling any better Hun?" she said, proud that the hitch she felt in her throat was invisible in her voice.

Brennan smiled widely and Angela was pleased she had thought of the bath. "Good. Okay, if you could grab some drinks, it's all ready."

Secretly she watched as the scientist wandered over to the fridge, pulling out two beers and heading over to the drawer she kept the bottle opener in. As she picked up the plates and headed over to the little used table, she couldn't help but feel delight at the fact Bren knew her way around her home. It was comfortable, their friendship like a warm blanket that you could always rely on to keep you warm in the darkest nights. She sat and waited patiently for Brennan to join her, surprise tingling through her as the other woman slipped past her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder and caressing it quickly before putting a beer in front of the artist and taking her own seat. They ate in a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Brennan as she complimented Angela on her cooking skills. The raven haired woman blushed at her friend's appreciation, gently stating that she didn't cook for other people often. "Well I feel privileged." Brennan replied softly, staring at Angela with an intense look that made the artist tingle and her stomach twist in knots.

As if realising the tension she had caused Brennan looked away and coughed uncomfortably. Angela moved to clear up the empty plates, trying to ease the unexplainable tension that had built. Tonight was about her friend. Shaking her head at the scientists intent to help she ushered her into the living room saying "No work for you tonight sweetie. Relax. Enjoy light hearted TV like regular people."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Computer crashed so this chapter took a while to post! Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…unfortunately!**

With only a small pout Brennan did as she was told, once again proving to the other woman that not all was as it should be with her best friend. Placing the dishes into the dishwasher Angela contented herself with the fact she could hear the low hum of the TV. Brennan needed this. Time for her brain to rest and sooth whatever torment had bruised her mind and body. Angela still didn't know all the details, and as a small shudder ran along her back, she realised she didn't want to know; not if it meant Brennan living through it again to tell her. While she didn't consider herself new-age-y, she did know that her friend wasn't 'aligned properly' anymore, and she needed time t o heal. Angela was eternally grateful that her stubborn friend had opened herself up enough to be helped. She knew on her own the brilliant anthropologist would not allow herself the time to take a break; after all she couldn't remember the last vacation she had taken, or a time she had been at the lab for less than 10 hours. She smiled to herself once more as she grabbed a bar of chocolate from her secret stash in the cookie jar and headed to join her best friend in the living room. "Sweetie!" she admonished as she spotted her friend sat on her sofa, legs curled under her watching the news channel.

Brennan visibly jumped when Angela called out, her head whipping round and a comical look on her face, reminding Angela of a child that had been caught doing something it knows it shouldn't. 'That is not relaxing. Turn it off.' She gently scolded, walking round to sit comfortably on the sofa next to her best friend.

'I find it relaxing' Brennan protested, a playful light dancing in her eyes.

'Tough.' Angela replied, breaking the bar of chocolate in her hands in half and passing some to the auburn haired woman. 'I'm gonna choose what we are gonna watch, and you' she poked Brennan lightly in the stomach, 'are going to enjoy it.'

Rolling her eyes at her friend Brennan only settled into the softness of the sofa, enjoying the heat of the artist sat next to her and the relaxing atmosphere that caressed her like a lovers touch. Seemingly surprised by her resistance, Angela only stared at her a minute before getting up t look at the shelf of DVD's she had next to the TV. Brennan shut her eyes, relaxing her whole body as she popped a square of delicious chocolate in her mouth. Her lips pulled themselves into a small smile as she listened to the raven haired artist's mutterings while she appeared to veto all of the films she had. Brennan started at the sudden cry of triumph emitted by the forensic artist and opened her eyes to watch as she pulled out a slim case and put the DVD in. She raised her eyebrow in question, but Angela only shook her head, a teasing smile on her face, as she returned to the sofa, and snuggled up to her side, resting her head on the scientists strong shoulder.

She felt the other woman stiffen with surprise, and wondered if she had gone too far, however the taller woman quickly relaxed, shifting slightly so her own head rested gently on top of Angela's. The artist smiled and then focused on the film in front of them, it was one of her favourites and she hoped Brennan would enjoy it.

As the credits began to roll Angela gently reached forward to pick up the remote and press mute, careful not to dislodge her sleeping friend. Brennan thankfully hadn't protested too much at the unrealistic aspects of the film, and had settled down quietly, appearing to enjoy the romantic comedy before falling asleep about half way in. Angela sat upright to watch her friend, sliding the scientists head onto her own shoulder, smiling as the other woman only mumbled and slid her arm across Angela's stomach, getting comfortable. She had never seen Brennan so relaxed and she immediately fell in love with the sight, pleased that she had managed to help her friend, even if it was only for one night. She knew that tomorrow Brennan would go back to working over time, pushing away her need for comfort and reliance on other people. Loathed to wake her sleeping anthropologist, but knowing she would be more comfortable in bed she gently pressed her lips to Brennan's forehead before murmuring in her ear "Wake up sweetie. Come on, bed time."

Tempe opened her eyes sleepily, her gaze falling on soft brown eyes that were full of tender concern. She felt extremely comfortable and was surprised as the reason for her comfort became apparent; she was curled up into the artist, the raven haired woman's rhythmic breathing soothing her weary body. "Did I miss the ending?" she said sleepily, ignoring the warm feelings in her chest and choosing to stay snuggled into her friend for once, whereas any other time she would have moved away.

But tonight, as Angela had said, was about the artist looking after her. And god knows she did feel better for it.

Angela nodded, pleasure seeping through her body as Brennan didn't pull away as expected. "Come on, you can watch it another time. Bed time now."

She stood and turned to pull Brennan to her feet, loving the ability to help her friend, and determined to make every moment count as she slipped an arm round her waist. The auburn haired woman leaned in slightly, as sleep tried to claim her once more, and together they made their way to Angela's bedroom. The slightly shorter woman turned the bed down and helped her friend into it, smiling at the fact she was already asleep before she had pulled the covers back up. Shaking her head slightly she wandered back into the living room to switch everything off and get ready for bed herself. After pulling on a pair of summer pyjamas Angela slipped into bed, listening to the other woman's peaceful breathing in the dark, feeling it lull her to sleep. Just as she was drifting off she felt Tempe snuggling up to her in sleep, and she drifted into dreamland with her arms protectively round her friend and a happy smile on her face.


End file.
